Book 1: Wrath Chapter 1: The Labyrinth of Music
When I was young, I dreamt of a place where music was everything. As i grow up, i soon abandon that dream to do things that was more productive. It was 6 am in the morning; I wake up from my daily sleep. It was raining out side, Everything was distorted and black. I was going to get back to sleep but Takane- my twin sister called me for breakfast. I went down and sat down at the table. She was preparing egg and bacon. The smell of the meal made me hungry but for some reason I can't say it out loud. I looked out side due to pure boredness. Suddenly, there was lightning struck from the sky to a lamppost. I was shocked to see that the lamppost was fine. Takane was able to finish the meal and it was good. I was surprise that she could very well now. She couldn't cook at all last month. We were eating for a while and she asked, "If you have a wish what would it be?” I answered "Well I don't know yet". Suddenly, the doorbell rang; I went out side to check who was there. It was Hinori, she was soak is water and shivering. I took her inside and told her to change her clothes. Takane took her into her room and gave her clothes. After that Takane walked out and told me that Hinori wanted to see me. I went there and i saw her naked with only her bra and panties on. She screamed and pushed me out of the room. I walked to my room and take a nap. When i woke up, Hinori was already sleeping next to me. I stand up and walk to the living and slept on the couch. I then woke up at 3 pm it is still raining outside. I took my coat and umbrella and began to walk out of the streets. The streets were empty and almost everything was destroyed. I took my bike and ride it to the outskirts of the city. There were still streetlights but almost everything is dark and gloomy. Suddenly I got hit on the back of the head. I blacked out. I then woke up a white blank hall with many windows. I stood up and look at one of the windows. There was nothing there.I walked through the hall and saw a black door. I opened it and walked through. Everything there was the same as the room before me. I walked trough another room and the soon found out that I am walking in a circle. I turned my back and walked to a room i was in before. It was the same as before. I look outside and saw a black dot. I broke the window and jump outside. I continue walking until I found a large closet. I opened it and saw a box of musical instruments and a note. It is a map of the labyrinth. I took the note and the box of instruments. I walked and followed the map on the notes. It was getting me nowhere. I began to grow desperate. I follow the map to a small room and there was a book on the floor. I picked it up, it was sheet music. I was a strange song. It feels demonic. I didn't think of it and put it in the box. I continued my journey through the labyrinth. 'To be continued ' Category:DarknessVoid Category:Fantasy Category:R Rated Chapter Category:R Rated Category:Writing Category:Stories With Chapters Category:DarknessVoid's Writing Category:Hoshiro Mikosu